


The Sword is Yours to Wield

by ippoteq



Series: Vision for the Future (Xenotober2020) [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Squint for romance, Xenotober (Xenoblade Chronicles), Xenotober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ippoteq/pseuds/ippoteq
Summary: A strange man walks into Shulk's life.
Relationships: Alvis & Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Alvis/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Series: Vision for the Future (Xenotober2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954600
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Xenotober 2020





	The Sword is Yours to Wield

Alvis first saw him on the outskirts of the Makna Forest. He was dressed head to toe in their traditional garb, looking quite a sight. A feathered headpiece was not exactly the sort of thing you’d expect a hero to be wearing during a potentially momentous encounter; Although, Alvis supposed, he was not to know that such an occasion would be just around the corner. 

Alvis was leant up against the rocky cliffs surrounding the shoreline, which gave him the perfect line of sight into the far distance, where he could watch for the soon-to-be-arriving Telethia. By now, they must have been able to sense the disturbance to the ether, how the Monado bent and contorted its flow like a fallen tree parting a river’s current. It was merely a matter of time before- 

“Who are you?” 

Shulk’s words were barely a whisper, but they drew Alvis from his daydreaming at once. He turned, not wanting to appear impolite.

“Hello there.” 

And just like that, their lives became intertwined. The rest of their conversation passed without much cause for excitement but Alvis could hardly contain himself. When the first Telethia arrived, he practically jumped for joy, although he made an effort to retain as neutral an expression as possible. 

He watched as Shulk tried and failed to deflect the Telethia’s attacks, waiting for the moment to be right. Alvis had spent too much time dreaming of this to pounce without thinking. And as Shulk was blown back by a particularly gruesome blow to the chest, sending the Monado skittering across the ground, everything fell into place.

Picking up the Monado felt like regaining a lost limb. Alvis had been overwhelmed by the desire to wield his blade once again and his heart raced as he charged headlong towards the attacking Telethia. He drew the blade back and pictured shattering the aura surrounding the ether-hungry beast. Just like that the Monado reacted, a green symbol emerging in its centre. As he drew a line in front of him that threw the green aura onto the Telethia, halting it in its tracks, he heard the white noise of Shulk calling out to warn him. He leapt into the air and swung out at the creature, severing off both of its antennae. The Telethia remained frozen in the air as Alvis delivered the final blow, another fierce swing of the blade upwards. He couldn’t help but show off as he finished his graceful onslaught with a delicate pirouette and perfect landing. 

Alvis held tight to the Monado’s hilt. For a moment, he considered the possibility that he could simply keep the weapon for himself; it was, after all, his. Only a moment, though. He turned around and saw Shulk still watching him, his mouth agape, “That was… amazing.”

Alvis couldn't determine why he felt so warm under his gaze. 

“I suggest you stop staring.” He tossed the Monado effortlessly and Shulk reacted just in time to catch it in his arms. He felt the sheer force of the Monado’s will, and of Shulk’s will, too; the will of a boy, a hero, who couldn’t possibly imagine what awaited him. The images that came to him in dribs and drabs, what he referred to as ‘visions’, were nothing compared to the true nature of the future,  _ his _ future. Against his better nature, Alvis sidled up to Shulk, placed his hand on his bare shoulder and leant in towards him, speaking in almost a whisper, “The sword is yours to wield.” 

Alvis realised the lack of distance between them. He hastily pulled away, giving Shulk’s shoulder a little nudge and averting his gaze. He felt something coil in his chest, but it was an emotion that he couldn’t quite place, and therefore he did his best to ignore it. 

“The Monado does not control itself.  _ You _ control it.” He said, still making space between them. He gave a flourish with his hand that indicated: ‘Go on, be my guest’. It was an invitation that would bind them together. With that power in the hands of Shulk, the boy would carve his own path to a better future, for everyone. 

Shulk looked sheepish at first, having just had his weapon taken then handed back to him like it was a gift. He looked off towards the other Telethia which was weaving its way through the sky, looking for an angle to strike. He took a broad stance and held the Monado in front of him, “I… control it.”

Watching as the Monado came to life in Shulk’s hands, Alvis knew he’d made the right decision. He wanted nothing more than for it to be his weapon that Shulk wielded as he made his way into that new tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> The next prompt completed!
> 
> I had written a whole second part to this but I couldn't make it stick - I might post that as a little bonus at the end of the month!


End file.
